Romance Between Pirates
by Aika08
Summary: A LuffyxNami 50 Sentence fic. Please read and review, but most importantly, enjoy! Rated T for a few suggestive parts.


**1-Comfort**

At that moment when Nami was feeling helpless against the situation, when her obsidian eyes were overflowing with tears and the tattoo symbolizing membership of Arlong's crew was doused in blood... the usually goofy straw-hat captain Luffy became sympathetic for the girl, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, embracing her in a hug.

**# 2-Kiss**

'Just lock lips with her for at least 5 seconds, piece of cake for a guy like Luffy... but when he had been pushed by Usopp into Nami's face, lip-first, those 5 seconds had turned into a heavenly 2 minutes for the both of them.

**# 3-Soft**

The feel of Chopper's soft, fluffy fur on their bellies spread throughout their resting bodies leaning against each other, back-to-back.

**# 4-Pain**

"See what happens when you're impatient for lunch?," Nami teased as she watched her captain wince and flail in burning hot pain from hungrily putting his hand in a steaming pan.

**#5-Potatoes**

What started as dinner ended up in a hilarious food fight...mashed potatoes flew through the room and landed in hair, on faces, and smothered on clothes; when an unsuspecting Nami had a handful thrown at her in the face by Luffy, she couldn't help but use her finger to swipe some off of her nose, put in her mouth, and mutter "Not bad Luffy, not bad."

**#6-Rain**

The raging hurricane on the high seas had reverted back into a slight drizzle, both of which Luffy and Nami had enjoyed standing out in, seeing as water was an enjoyment to them both.

**#7-Chocolate**

Luffy hit the jackpot... that 2 month supply of imported chocolate that Nami had confiscated in case of a birthday party was his; as he quietly ate through the boxes one by one, he couldn't help but feel an angry looming figure watching him during the taming of his sweet tooth.

**#8-Happiness**

Nami had always liked Luffy's ever-cheerful attitude, no matter what the situation, but what she really loved about that attitude was that whenever she wasn't in the mood, Luffy would just flash her a goofy grin, and she would instantly feel as happy as him.

**#9-Telephone**

They had gotten off of the phone at the same time, and both couldn't have been more excited.

**#10-Ears**

Luffy's ears were red from coming back from the snowy world outside, and when Nami had brushed her lips against them, they had turned an even brighter red- -and also his cheeks.

**#11-Name**

Nami meant "waves" in Japanese, which couldn't have been a more a more suitable– and according to Luffy– beautiful name for a pirate.

**#12-Sensual**

The amazing sensation Luffy got from a deserving massage from Nami was the best thing he'd everr felt in his life.

**#13-Death**

That was it..the finishing blow of the sword lingered through his entire body, causing Nami to break down and cry, begging for him to live until they had reached the ship.

**#14-Sex**

Both of them had reached a final agreement to avoid taunting from the rest of the crew: what happened in the bedroom would _**stay**_ in the bedroom.

**#15-Touch**

Nami was busy with her cartography work when she suddenly heard a noise; she had quickly turned around to find nothing, but when she had turned back to her unfinished map, she let out a stream of giggling while giving into the tickling sensation of a piece of straw sliding up and down her belly held by a familiar stretched-out hand.

**#16-Weakness**

As a reward for her kindness, Luffy had handpicked a bushel of mandarin oranges for his special friend, who had been in a moment of weakness as she wolfed down the sweet fruits as fast as she could.

**#17-Tears**

The salty droplets of water escaped from Nami's eyes as she watched her teammates fall one at a time at the hands of Crocodile.

**#18-Speed**

Whoever crossed the line first was got the prize money... Luffy thought he had this one in the bag, but when he had turned around to find Nami dash past him and grab the money at the finish line, he was stunned.

**#19-Wind**

Luffy and Nami sat together on the mast, smiling as the scent of the ocean breeze gently blew into their faces.

**#20-Freedom**

The thought of Arlong being no more, sailing on the open seas...nothing could scream 'freedom' more than that to the auburn haired pirate.

**#21-Life**

He remembered the song his older brother had taught to him whenever they played together: " A Pirates' Life for Me" inspired him to live his life however he wanted.

**#22-Jealousy**

Robin and Nami were practically best friends who always shared their secrets and problems to one another, but Nami couldn't quite bring herself to tell Robin this...nasty feeling she got whenever Robin got close to Luffy and started to talk in private.

**#23-Hands**

Soft, feminine palms clasped around the straw hat's flexible, slightly dirty hands, bringing about a sense of security.

**#24-Taste**

Barbecued ribs, pork soup... Nami knew what her captain liked, and besides... like Luffy, the taste was irresistible.

**#25-Devotion**

What the captain says goes, and Luffy took couldn't help but take advantage of that rule by asking Nami out on a date on the next island stop.

**#26-Forever**

No one knows what how long forever is, but when they kissed, it felt like an eternity.

**#27-Blood**

The large gash on the side of the coal-haired boy oozed out small trickles of blood, but as soon as Nami saw it and almost fainted, Luffy had caught her had simply said, "Don't worry about it!"

**#28-Sickness**

Luffy had vaguely remembered the time Nami had came down with that illness, and Nami was thankful after for Luffy risking his life to save her form the clutches of death.

**#29-Melody**

Other than the seagulls lying above and the sound of the ocean crashing against the ship, Nami's beautiful singing voice was music to his ears.

**#30-Star**

The glimmering streak of hundreds of shooting stars tore across the nighttime sky, giving off emotions of excitement and wonder to the pair who were watching them all.

**#31-Home**

If the crew was like a family, then the ship must have been their home.

**#32-Confusion**

Nami loved drawing maps more than anything, and wanted to share that experience with Luffy, who unfortunately was baffled at all the details and facts that were explained in the process.

**#33-Fear**

Luffy didn't seem to fear anything because of his carefree attitude, but even that couldn't hide the fear of him drowning in the sea because of the Devil Fruit's curse.

**#34-Lightning/Thunder**

The ship violently shifted back and forth while the blinding lightning flashed and thunder roared throughout the skies... Nami knew that this was a shortcut to their next stop, but the flash flood was completely unexpected to the expert navigator, even though she could usually predict a storm coming.

**#35-Bonds**

Between captain and navigator, Luffy and Nami had always shared a special connection, and through thick and thin, their bond had always gotten stronger.

**#36-Market**

All their supplies came from the various markets that they went to, and if they didn't have enough money, Nami would either put on her "puppy-dog eyes" and beg for it, or she would charm the merchant while Luffy would use his arms to grab them and sneak off.

**#37-Technology**

The Clima Tact, a unique piece of technology that allowed Nami to control weather; it seemed that Luffy was pretty impressed with it, but he'd figured he would just stick to his fists.

**#38-Gift**

Everyone had decided to throw Nami a birthday party for her; while Nami stayed sound asleep on the ship, the crew had run off to gather supplies for the party, while Luffy had gone to find a present for her...that **wasn't **something he was going to eat on the way back.

**#39-Smile**

The pearly, goofy grin on his face was enough to make Nami smile right back at him.

**#40-Innocence**

Seeing Nami asleep at her desk, Luffy couldn't help but quietly walk over and plant a kiss on her innocent cheek.

**#41-Completion**

'If their journey to the Grand Line was completed, Nami thought, would they all go their separate ways'?

**#42-Clouds**

The one thought of walking on the soft,wet, fluffy clouds made an ecstatic Captain Luffy even more determined to find the island hidden in the sky.

**#43-Sky**

The island of Skypiea: a land in the sky that was sought out by many crews, but had failed to try and get up there– until now; as the rest of the crew went out to explore and run around, Nami had wanted to ride a Waver around to have some fun.

**#44-Heaven**

Nami looked up at the bright, cloudy sky and wondered a simple thought that could take years of explanation: What did heaven look like?

**#45-Hell**

Blasts of smoke met balls of fire as Ace and Commodore Smoker battled it out; as Luffy watched his brother and his enemy exchange attacks, he saw it as a replica of hell.

**#46-Sun**

As they moved across the moved across the desert land of Alabasta, Nami could feel herself slowly becoming unconscious from dehydration, but Luffy kept her from passing out on the grainy sand below her sandals.

**#47-Moon**

The sight of a full moon came around once in a while to the Straw-Hat Pirates, so it wouldn;t hurt to just rest for the night and gaze at the pearly orb in the diamond covered sky.

**#48-Waves**

The soothing sound of the waves rolling against the ship couldn't compare to the feel of the cool ocean water that wrapped around the ankles of Luffy and Nami as they sat on the soft, itchy shore.

**#49-Hair**

Bright, soft orange hair became entangled with rough, dark black hair as they slept quietly in the smooth cloth hammock that hung from a pair of gigantic palm trees.

**#50-Supernova**

The show of florescent fireworks illuminated the sky, and also the faces of the entertained pirate crew as the watched the show of explosions in the sky.

* * *

Read and review, please!

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda


End file.
